elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cheydinhal Recommendation
Cheydinhal Recommendation is a quest in . As part of Join the Mages Guild, the Hero must get a recommendation from each city's Mages Guild Hall. Walkthrough Falcar, the head of the Cheydinhal Mages Guild, will send the Hero to find a Ring of Burden in a well behind the Cheydinhal Mages Guild. He tells them to talk to Deetsan first for the key to the well. To talk to Deetsan, Falcar cannot be around. She talks about a prior associate, Vidkun, sent to fulfill the same task, who never returned. Upon entry to the well, the Hero will be submerged in water the entire time, so they will need to be quick about it, cast Water Breathing, use the spell Buoyancy (provided by Deetsan), or simply wear the Jewel of the Rumare or Fin Gleam, or some other article of clothing enchanted with water breathing. Off to the right will be the former associate's floating body. Search it and the Ring of Burden will be in his possession. It is recommended that the Hero goes to a merchant first or bring along a spell of Feather as the ring is heavy, 150 , so they may easily become encumbered beneath the water. A time consuming, but simple method is to pick up the ring and then quickly drop it. It is possible to walk while grabbing it to the well exit, pick up the ring and exit the well. Then it can be dropped again and carried into the Guildhall. Another proven method is to dump the majority of the inventory outside the well and come back for it later. However, be sure not to lose precious potions, ingredients, or anything else dark or small. The Hero can also dump their items into a chest in the Mages Guild, and then loot all and not risk losing anything. When returning the ring, Falcar will be gone and Deetsan will tell of a confrontation she had with him. She will give the Hero a chance to investigate his room to check whether he really did write a recommendation for them. Upon searching Falcar's drawers in the living quarters, there will be two special Black Soul Gems, one of the tools of the dark arts: necromancy. Return those to Deetsan, while keeping any loot that may be found, and she will write a recommendation, and mysteriously claim that "things are far worse than I thought." Journal Trivia *Two members of the Cheydinhal Mages Guild may discuss how the well water "tastes strange." *Argonians do not require the Buoyancy spell, they are innately able to breathe underwater. *A Nirnroot can be found inside the well, which, if one has not already started the quest "Seeking Your Roots," will trigger by giving them the topic of Nirnroot while in dialogue with certain characters. *The Ring of Burden is actually unique, as there is no other such rings in the entire game, therefore it is recommended to keep. It can be put in one of the containers of a house, or in a display case, if one would like to show it off, if ones house has one. *After completion of the quest, the Hero can still be arrested, even if Falcar's drawers are opened in stealth mode. Bugs *Because the game removes corpses after 3 days, the corpse in the well will be gone after this time. It is therefore very important that this quest is completed within 3 game days after it is given, as once the corpse is removed it will be incompletable. **A patch resolved this issue. *If Falcar does not come out of his room, simply go to a bed downstairs and have a nap (1 hour will do). When you wake, Falcar will be just exiting his room. *Another way to get the ring out of the well regardless of the Hero's ability to carry it, is by using a slight exploit of the grab function. Once finding the ring on the body, drop it. Now, instead of picking up the ring, grab it (default key on PC is Z, X360 is the left bumper and PS3 is L2) and swim over to the exit ladder. If moving too quickly, the ring might drop. Once getting to the ladder, actually pick up the ring into the inventory. With the ring in the inventory, use the exit ladder; it doesn't matter if the Hero is over-encumbered. Once outside, repeat the process of dropping, grabbing, moving to where the Hero needs to go, picking up the ring, and using the door. (Note: this method can be used for absolutely anything.) de:Cheydinhal-Empfehlung es:Recomendación de Cheydinhal pl:Zadanie:Rekomendacja Cheydinhal ru:Рекомендация от Чейдинхола Category:Oblivion: Cheydinhal Quests